


Road Trip

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer and Kimbley are on a road trip through the desert and when they arrive at a gas station on a major highway, Kimbley suggests they get busy in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoyed writing this.

After having been on the road all day, Archer needed a break. The radio in the little rental car stopped working about an hour ago and Kimbley was still fast asleep, his lawnmower-like snoring droning in Archer’s ears. Even the air conditioner wasn’t cutting him any slack; the pitiful puffs of air it spat out were choked by the oppressive heat of the Mojave.

Archer breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as he saw a gas station jutting up on the otherwise naked landscape. Finally, he could get a rest.

Pulling into the driveway, Archer wiped his brow with the back of his hand as Kimbley shifted in the seat beside him. Kimbley lets out an obnoxious yawn and gave his head a shake.

“…Fuck, man. What time is it?” Archer checked his phone.

“It’s just after four. You’ve been out for about…eight hours, I think?”

“Oh damn, really? Hey, you need me to switch off with you or anything?” he picked at the crust at the corner of his eye. “I mean, this highway’s pretty friggin’ deserted, man. I don’t think anyone’s gonna give us any shit.”

“—Still, I’d rather not be pulled over and get fined – do you even know how to drive?”

“Yeah, just not legally. Or – well.” Kimbley sighed. “Look, I’m sorry about that whole thing in Florida, dude.”

The event that precipitated the “road trip” had more or less forced the two men to avoid Florida altogether. At some point when they were staying at Kimbley’s cousin’s trailer, Kimbley had managed to get drunk behind the wheel of a truck and ran the vehicle through the living room, thankfully missing Archer’s end of the building altogether. It was a hell of a mess and there was no way either of them were going to stick around to deal with the nightmare of explaining it all to Kimbley’s poor cousin.

Archer pressed his lips into a fine line, sighing.

“It’s – don’t worry about it, Zolf. I’ve already said my piece on the matter – has he tried to call you?”

“Man, he can call me all he likes; my phone’s prolly sittin’ in an alligator’s belly by now.” Archer smiles despite himself.

“That poor animal. Either way, now’s a good time for us to stop and rest, hm?” he reached into one of his pockets and fished out a couple of bills. “Here. Why don’t you grab us some waters?”

Slowly, a grin spread across Kimbley’s face, his look full of mischief.

“I think I got a better idea.” He took a quick glance at the gas station general store. “I’ma go snatch up the bathroom key and shit. You wanna have ourselves a little quickie or somethin’?”

Archer’s face twisted into a mix of disgust and disbelief. The image of it almost made his stomach churn: roaches, unexplainable messes on the floor, dead bodies.

“I’m sorry, are you listening to yourself right now?” he asked. “Did you just suggest we…in a public washroom?”

“Well, I mean. It’d probably be kind of cramped, but –“

“Kimbley – you’re talking about _us_. Fucking. In a public. Washroom.”

“Oh c’mon –“

“A _petrol station_ , Kimbley!”

After Archer’s tirade, Kimbley held up his hands in resignation.

“Okay, okay. I get the point. But hear me out first.” Archer groaned and ran his hands down his face.

“Oh, brother.”

“All I want is a blowjob. And I’ll return the favor. I swear on my ma’s grave.” Archer just stared.

“Your mother isn’t even dead, you _tit_.” After an awkward pause between them, he sighed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but alright. One blowjob. And then we’re back on the road.”

Kimbley’s mood brightened up exponentially. Squeezing Archer’s shoulder, he gave the other man a grateful smile.

“Man, this is gonna be great. I fuckin’ owe you one, though.”

“You absolutely do. Now go get those keys, will you? I’ll meet you at the door.” He grumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

Without saying anything else, Kimbley stole a quick kiss on the cheek from him and hurried over to the gas station general store, a big, shit-eating grin on his face.

Thankfully, Archer didn’t have to wait very long. Holding onto the keys like a well-earned trophy, Kimbley opened the door and ushered his lover inside, pulling it shut.

“It’s not that bad. Better n’ I thought it’d be, anyway.”

“Yes, yes. It’s not a complete mess – drop your trousers, please…?”

The room wasn’t as disgusting as Archer thought it would be; the surfaces of the walls and floor were dry – clean enough. His feelings of unease dropped a bit, but the fact was that he was still about to give Kimbley a blowjob in a public bathroom.

Kimbley did as Archer asked him, dragging his shorts just above his knees as Archer sighed and crouched in front of him, eyes level with his lover’s groin. Taking the shaft in his hand, he gave Kimbley a dirty look.

“You’re lucky I _love_ you.”

“Yeah, and I love you too, boss. You’re a real sweetheart, ya know that?”

Smiling out of the corner of his mouth, Archer snorted in amusement. He had to admit – he and Kimbley had fucked in weirder places. He began to lick along the underside of the shaft, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover, the member stiffening in his hand.

Kissing his way down, he lightly tugged at a vein with his lips, sucking the smooth flesh. Kimbley was already hard at this point, the tip of his cock dripping precum. A soft groan fell from his lips as his hand went to Archer’s hair, stroking it in affection.

With his free hand, Archer cupped Kimbley’s heavy balls, slowly, teasingly massaging the sac with the pad of his thumb. He couldn’t help but peer up at the now whimpering man, satisfied with the reaction was getting. Oh, no. Kimbley wanted this and Archer was going to give it to him.

A rush of heat filled Archer’s groin and his cock began to strain against the confines of his pants. He took his hand away from Kimbley’s balls and unbuttoned himself, reaching for his cock and pulling it free. He dreaded how uncomfortable it would be if he didn’t have lube.

“Hey.” He said. “Give me that bottle of soap over there.”

Wordlessly, Kimbley stretched out an arm and clumsily grabbed the soap as he’d been told. The bottle fell to the floor with a loud clattering sound.

“Shit, sorry.”

Archer squirted a fair amount of the substance into his hand, suddenly grateful for how greasy it was, and rubbed it over his cock from tip to base. He then returned his attention back to Kimbley’s, the shaft red and throbbing in his hand. Opening his mouth, Archer took in a breath before wrapping his lips around the swollen head.

Kimbley swore under his breath. His hands grasped the back of Archer’s head, ready to pull him in and fill his throat with the thick, heavy dick. Relaxing his jaw, Archer took more of Kimbley into his mouth and began to bob his head down the shaft. At this point, he knew he’d have to hold his breath.

Rolling his hips against Archer’s mouth, Kimbley began to fuck his face, driving his cock into Archer’s mouth. The blunt tip kept hitting the back of his throat, Kimbley’s balls slapping his chin with each thrust. Archer’s eyes started to water. Kimbley grinned.

“I bet you like that, huh? You thirsty slut?” He said, his breath coming in short. “What a cock-hungry bitch you are – gettin’ me and yourself off in a fuggin’ public bathroom. You’re – filthy.”

Oh, that was what got him. Archer whimpered against the dick in his mouth, his own drooling precum as he stroked it. What a nasty bitch he was – agreeing to this. His fingers brushed over the tip of his dick, pushing him into a climax. His loud moans were silenced as he caught all of his spend in his hand. Archer could feel Kimbley twitch inside his throat.

After a final thrust, Kimbley came hard, filling his lover’s mouth with his seed. Almost instinctively, Archer swallowed all he could once Kimbley pulled out of him. A few stray drops fell on the floor while he caught his breath, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

“Fuck _me_ , that was good.” He said between pants.

“Heh. Yeah, told ya you wouldn’t regret it.” Kimbley chuckled.

However, the pleasant afterglow was suddenly interrupted by a loud, incessant pounding. Kimbley and Archer looked at each other for a moment when someone started hollering at them through the door.

“Hey, asshole! Are you done yet? Holy shit, I been out here waiting for half an hour – how long’s it take for one guy to take a piss?”


End file.
